1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a low power and high speed level shifter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A level shifter is used for shifting one voltage level to other voltage levels. The level shifter may be used as an interface circuit between at least two circuits using different power voltages or operating based on signals having different voltage levels. Thus, an electronic device using different power voltages may employ one or more level shifters to shift a signal from one voltage level to other voltage levels.
Mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. have limited battery power. However, conventional level shifters for mobile electronic devices have an insufficient voltage margin, and relatively high power consumption due to leakage currents.